


Pacifying the Princess - A Wind and Fire (Peace Millennium) Interlude

by MorgieKvM



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgieKvM/pseuds/MorgieKvM
Summary: Set between chapters 16 and 17 of my older story "The Peace Millennium: The Aftermath" over on ffdotnet.Liu Kang suffers a minor injury close to his and Kitana's wedding, leaving her a bit shaken.  Ever caring, Liu takes it upon himself to "comfort" his fiancee.
Relationships: Liu Kang/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pacifying the Princess - A Wind and Fire (Peace Millennium) Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a (non pornographic) fanart of Kitana straddling Liu Kang's face more or less, and me and my friend EroPrincess' pervy minds formulating ideas lol. This is the end result of that. Enjoy!

Pacifying the Princess - A Wind and Fire Interlude

* * *

Kitana watched with wary cerulean eyes as Liu somewhat stiffly made his way out of the bathroom, clad only in his sleep pants and hair and skin still damp. He clutched a clean cloth to his chest, covering the blistering, stinging burn at its center. Being upright ached a bit, but he had bemoaned not being able to leave bed and get cleaned up for the past few days. So as soon as he felt the pain subside just slightly, he lumbered to the tub and ran a shallow bath. Torn between wanting to aid her beloved and not wanting to smother him, Kitana hovered nearby in case he needed her. 

It had been three days now since Tanya's sentencing, three days since she had injured Liu Kang in a last act of defiance against her captors. The injury was mostly superficial and would heal in short order, but the suddenness of the attack had taken the Princess, and all others around to witness completely.off-guard. The notorious traitor had knelt in surrender, hands held up as Jade and the other Freedom Fighters moved to apprehend her once again. But right as she was about to be bound, she sent a blast of fiery energy through a small gap between the warriors surrounding her straight for the Champion. Unprepared, the blast hit Liu directly, singeing his flesh and ripping a cry of pain from his lips. 

Upon seeing him collapse to the ground, every fear Kitana had harbored about losing him again, that cold dread that one day her beloved would be taken away from her once more came to the surface. Every nightmare she had endured about his death at Shang Tsung's hands, the heartache of all their previous separations flooded her mind. Luckily Jade, proficient in basic healing spells, quickly aided Liu and assessed the damage. It was luckily a surface wound and the Bojutsu Mistress herself was able to reduce the severity quite a bit. Upon their return to the palace, the Royal Physician gave Liu an examination that more or less reaffirmed Jade's diagnosis, and after applying salve and bandages and providing treatment for the pain, merely ordered the Champion to tend the wound twice daily and rest as much as possible. 

He would need to recover quickly, after all his Kitana's wedding was just 12 days away. 

Kitana offered her fiance a small smile. "Feel a bit better now Love?"

Liu returned the smile, " _Much_ better now."

"Well good, now let me redress that wound. Do you need your pain reliever as well?" Liu winced slightly, nodding 'yes.'

Setting her hairbrush onto the vanity, Kitana stood and quickly went to him. She slowly guided her lover to their bed, helping him ease down onto the edge before she went to retrieve the small medical kit with all his treatments. 

"Here.comes the fun part…" Liu muttered, casting a wary glance to the bottle of salve in Kitana's hands.

She smiled sympathetically. "Here, why don't you take your medicine first? That way it will be already in your system so you won't be uncomfortable long."

Liu flashed a grateful grin as he accepted the powdery blend of herbs and injssted them quickly, downing them with glass of water. Somewhat reluctantly he then angled himself to give Kitana better access to his chest, lowering the cloth he had held against it while he bathed. Kitana leaned forward and inspected the burn mark closely.

"It already is looking better." She noted. She sat up straight and reached for the salve again, twisting open the jar and dabbing a small sterile cloth into it. Liu drew a breath to prepare himself, and he hissed slightly as Kitana began to cover the wound with the paste.

"I'll have to thank Jade again." He ground out through clenched teeth, finding talking helped distract him from the pain. "I could feel it before she stepped in. It was larger and hurt far worse. I could feel it shrinking and healing when she helped me."

"Indeed…" Kitana murmured wistfully, the incident playing over in her mind again. “I’m so grateful she was there…”

Liu noticed Kitana become downcast and cursed himself, knowing exactly what she was thinking in that moment, as he often did. He hated seeing her filled with worry, especially over something so minor. Once they were alone again after the incident, the poor woman broke into tears. He understood her sorrow and fear, even felt a bit himself when he suffered the attack. They were so very close now to finally achieving the one thing they had wanted since they met. After all the times they parted, the last of which being a separation that threatened to be permanent, they would soon be husband and wife at long last. They would finally be together. And in that moment when Tanya struck him down, both had feared it would all be taken away once again..

Gently, Liu tilted Kitana's chin up and planted a simple, but lingering kiss to her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and her fears almost completely evaporating at the display of affection. When they withdrew she wore a loving smile, her azure eyes shimmering with gratitude and affection. The Princess finished applying the salve, then padded the burn with fresh gauze and wrapped a small band of bandages around Liu to hold it in place. Task completed, he laid back on the mattress, heaving a sigh at the further relief lying prone afforded him. Kitana smiled down at him.

"Feeling even _better_ now?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he answered simply. He gazed up at the canopy. "Hopefully I'll be able to stand up straight by next week."

"You will… your movements are so much smoother just today already. By the wedding it'll be as though nothing happened." Kitana assured cheerfully enough, though her expression became slightly crestfallen again. She ran manicured fingernails lightly over the white cloth wrapped over Liu's chest, skimming over the mound of cotton padding where the burn lay beneath. Liu clasped her hand in his larger one, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm here, _Ai Ren.*"_ he comforted. Kitana sighed, nodding.

"I know, I know…" she murmured. "I'll put it out of my mind in short order. I'm still just a bit unnerved, that's all…"

“Don’t be. I’m right here with you. Nothing will change that.” Liu continued to placate, the tender countenance upon his face suddenly becoming amorous. He gazed upon her kneeling beside him, took in every lovely feature. She herself had bathed before he did, and she was clad in only a black, flowing yukata* with minimal but elegant gold embroidering along the lapels of the front and the edge of the billowy sleeves. It was tied loosely, the robe open enough to expose the tawny, plump flesh of her cleavage. Her hair, just brushed and still a bit damp, fell in long, dark chocolate waves over her right shoulder and down her back. She looked divine, so effortlessly sexy without even trying to be. It had been a few days since the last time they made love, and even in Liu’s injured state, the urge was slamming him full force.

Besides, Kitana could use a bit of ‘comfort…’

With a lustful gaze and smirk, the Champion reached and set his hand on her exposed thigh, rubbing sensually back and forth. Her stomach quivered with the slightest twinge of excitement, but she mustered the will to shoot him a bemused glare.

“Liu…” she chided. “You’re in no condition-”

“I am in fine enough condition, I assure you.” her fiance quipped matter-of-factly. 

“We don’t need to stress your injury.” Kitana argued, her resolve strengthening as she gently pushed his hand away.

“Then we _won’t._ There are ways around it…” Liu replied simply again. 

Before Kitana could protest again, Liu suddenly caught her and pulled her down with strength that took her aback given his current state. She landed over him, bracing herself so she wouldn’t land fully upon his chest, as Liu knew she would. Her reflexes were that sharp. But he made her come dangerously close, and just as she was preparing to chastise him well for it, he reached for the nape of her neck and pulled her into an aggressive kiss. His tongue pried its way inside and found hers, lashing it hungrily and making her insides weaken. Kitana sighed into Liu’s kiss, her body melting into his as he circled her in his arms. When her chest did meet his, she abruptly pulled back.

“Is this alright?” she murmured, eyes warily meeting his. Liu smiled at her tenderly.

“I’m fine.” he replied, uniting their lips again. Comforted for the moment at least, Kitana relinquished her guard and submersed herself in the kiss once again. Liu threaded his fingers through her black-brown locks, caressing the silken strands in his hold. Kitana in turn cupped his face in her own hands, her fingertips gently tracing the familiar angles of his high cheekbones and the cut of his jaw. 

After several long moments of the two lovers savoring each other, the Champion began to trace his own path along Kitana’s jaw to her neck, sucking and nipping avidly at the point her pulse. A breathy moan escaped her coral-pink lips, her head tipping back and eyes falling shut. Liu glided his hands down the front of her, widening her yukata and revealing more and more of the golden, smooth skin that lay beneath. He gripped her sides and slowly began to guide her body up above him, his mouth trekking hotly down her chest. His tongue skimmed over her collar bone, lips kissing down the valley leading to the swell of her left breast.

“Ohh…” came Kitana’s gravelly sigh when Liu’s mouth inevitably captured her dark pink nipple. He circled around it, bit into the hardening bud just sharply enough for the sensation to lance through her and make her hiss. He lavished the ample globe, his hand reaching up to fondle the other in his calloused grip. Eventually he switched ministrations, his mouth adorning the right peak while his hand groped and massaged the left. Kitana was shuddering with pure want, and she grew less sure of which was more elevated; her temperature or her heart rate.

Liu continued to pull Kitana up more and more over his head, still lying prone on the mattress. Heated, hungry kisses continued down her toned abdomen, his teeth nipping her navel. He met the juncture of her thighs and placed teasing kisses along each hip, her breath hitching as he traversed the path where her legs met her pelvis; one side and then the other. She gasped when his playful tongue flicked just at the tip of her tingling clit, but he couldn’t access her fully. Peering up at her licentiously, Liu framed Kitana’s hips in his hands and gripped her tightly.

“Bring it to me. _Wǒ xiǎng pǐncháng nǐ*_ ” he snarled heatedly. Driven by the sound of his native tongue and the commanding lust of his tone, Kitana followed as he pulled her. She lifted her left leg and placed it upon the other side of his head, straddling his face. Licking his lips at the enticing sight of her dripping sex, Liu loosed another lustful growl before pulling her down to his mouth.

“Ohhh… ooohh gods…” Kitana exhaled, feeling his tongue skim the dividen of her folds. He pulled one labia into his mouth, melded it between his lips, then did the same to it’s twin. Then Liu lashed her slit again, gathering up her sweetness and savoring that unique taste that was only his Kitana. She hummed at the feeling, biting on her plump lower lip as he teased her opening. 

Liu eventually pushed rigidly into her, the hot and wet invasion pulling a moan of bliss from low in her belly. Kitana sat upright above him, and his hands glided up her sides beneath her now fully open robe. His fingers snaked up and down her torso, caressed the swoop of her spine, squeezed her hips and her ass. He pistoned in and out of her, groaning in appreciation as more of her wetness spiced his tongue. She was intoxicating to him; more potent than any alcohol or opiate. 

“Ughhhn… ughhhhn gods Liu yessss… Ohhh by Argus Darling… ughhhn yes…” Kitana moaned. Unthinkingly she began to undulate, subtly moving up and down and increasing the pleasure of his actions. Her lover encouraged her, grasping her hips again and assisting her motions. He began to drill harder, faster beneath her, and she threw her head back and cried out. Desperately she reached and braced the headboard of their massive bed, her fingers coiling around the winding, intricate golden metal. Her breaths escaped through gnashed teeth, sweat beading upon her brow. Liu gripped her tightly as he trailed out of her opening and up to her clit, rapidly circling the bundle of nerves heatedly. She wheezed, reaching down with her right hand to tangle her fingers at the hair at the crown of his head.

“Ughhhn yes there Liu… just… ohhh Argus Liu… just like that… please…” she choppily begged. He lapped at the engorged nub mercilessly, pressed his tongue flat to her and shaking his head vigorously. She keened his name, overwhelmed by the throbbing bliss engulfing her body. When the Princess suddenly felt two fingers probe their way inside her, pumping in and out, she nearly wept. His thick digits stroked her canal, revelling in the way they spasmed and contracted about him as he worked. The hot thrum of each foray into her core combined by that wicked lingual loving of his was undoing her quickly. 

“Gods… Ohhh Liu I’m going to come…” Kitana hissed, her grip on him and the headboard tightening. Liu accordingly licked her harder, his fingers surging into her, raking at her walls and creating the most deliciously spine-tingling friction. She whined, her voice growing increasingly strident as the coil in her stomach wound tensley. Finally one last shove of Liu’s digits combined with him sucking hard upon her clit broke the dam holding back the pressure. Her body shuddered, went tremulously rigid, and then she arched, her head tossed back as she cried out in release.

“AHHH! LIU YES!! YES YES YES!!!” she shrieked. He continued working vigorously until he felt the shaking of her body abruptly cease, a harsh sigh parting her lips as she slumped forward against the headboard.

“By the Gods woman…” Liu husked, gulping for air himself as he craned his head back from underneath her. He slipped his right arm from under her leg, sucking her essence from his fingers and wiping away the rest on his face before pushing back the hair clinging to his sweat-soaked forehead and temples. His own breathing was ragged, both from the exertion of his efforts and his own arousal. Down below, his manhood was painfully hard and twitching against his body, and he wanted desperately to have something done about it.

Still breathing a bit heavily, KItana pushed herself fully upright again and dismounted her lover. She gazed down at him, both their leery gazes locking and wearing lustful grins. The Fan-Wielder knew what her Champion was longing for, and in spite of her body still quaking with the aftershocks of the soul-shattering orgasm she just had, the urge to sate him and herself further roared to life within her.

“Well… I suppose you deserve a reward for that…” she teased. She moved to shrug her drooping yukata away, but Liu quickly grasped it.

“Keep it on… you look so beautiful _Ai Ren._ ” he murmured, reaching up to touch her cheek. The little display of tenderness in the midst of their heady moment made her cheeks flush, her heart skipping a beat. And to Liu she did look purely gorgeous in that moment, her lovely skin glistening with sweat, the black silk of her sleeping robe slipped down her arms and pooling over her hips and legs, her lovely hair partially hanging over her face and shoulders. Her eyes had gone nearly grey with desire, a lovely pink tinge kissing her skin at her cheeks and portions of her neck. She was feminine ecstasy and beauty personified, _epitomized_ , before him. And no matter now many times they had made love over the past several weeks since their engagement, he partially still could not believe this closeness was real. 

Liu still felt pure disbelief and awe that he could be with his beloved in this way, that he could stare upon her visage, witness her pleasure. And Kitana herself could not quite grasp that this was now their reality; that her darling Liu Kang, the one man in all her lifetime that had ever claimed her heart, whom had been taken away from her was now lying in her bed, that he had slept, awakened, ate, trained, and just lived beside her every single day for nearly six months. And very soon, they would make a pledge before the entire realm and the gods themselves to continue to spend every night and day for the rest of their lives together. The thought that the happiness that had been denied to them both for so long was finally going to be theirs was enough to bring tears to her eyes, especially given that just days ago when Liu was attacked, she was afraid they would lose it all again. And once more he understood Kitana’s silent tears, reaching up and sweeping one that spilled down her cheek away. She smiled lovingly at him.

Wordlessly, Kitana moved down and pulled Liu’s sleep pants away, happy to find he had forgone wearing underwear. 

She flashed him a wry smirk, “Someone was prepared…”

Liu snickered, “Well, when I awoke in less pain, I felt hopeful…” he replied with a shrug.

“Good thing…” KItana purred sultrily, bending forward to plant a cheeky kiss at his tip that made Liu suck a breath. The longing quickly returned to both their expressions, their hearts beginning to thud with anticipation as she crawled over him. With a seductive lip bite, the Princess smiled down at the Former Monk and took hold of his member, stroking it lightly. He growled lowly at the feeling of her touch as she lined him with her opening, taking her hips in his hands as she slowly sank onto him. Both of them moaned aloud at the feeling of their forms joining, taking a moment to simply relish the sensation of him within her. Two halves of the same whole, two souls becoming one.

 _“Wǒ xūyào nǐ,* Ai Ren…”_ Liu husked. Kitana replied by leaning forward and kissing him searingly, her lips voraciously melding against his own. He began to rock beneath her then, swallowing the cry of bliss his movements created. She broke away from his lips, her eyelids fluttering shut and her mouth opening to release each panting breath his steady thrusts created.

“Ohhh gods Darling…” Kitana rasped. Slowly she sat upright above him again, planting her hold on his chest, careful to avoid his injury, as she began to move in synch with him. She rode him steadily, sending him reeling farther into her tight, hot depths. He hissed, his head tilting back.

“G-Gods… Kitana y-you…Ohhh… _Nǐ gǎn jué bù cuò*_... mmmhhh…” he ground out brokenly, the Common Tongue always becoming especially difficult for him to speak when pleasure overtook him. 

Kitana grinned down at him, revelling in his instinctual regression to Mandarin. She closed her eyes again and savored the feeling of his steel inside her, the depths he reached and the bliss that radiated from the juncture of their bodies. They initially took their time, drawing out each thrust, luxuriating in the feeling of one another and the sound of each others gasps and sighs. Liu caresed Kitana’s body, groping her breasts and playing with her puckered nipples. She in turn explored his torso, gliding over his arms, shoulders and pectorals. 

This time when her fingers skimmed over the bandages on his chest, it had a markedly different effect on her than before. Just moments ago the sight of it made her feel such trepidation; a potent reminder of everything she had to lose once again, and just how much more intensely it would hurt than it had before. Now as she looked upon it, she felt invigorated, strengthened, and so very righteously validated. Everything that had threatened to separate them had failed. Kitana and Liu had fought, endured and _survived_ every trial their somber decade of loving one another had brought. Not even death could destroy their powerful bond, and soon it would be cemented forever. Nothing ever would or even could destroy their love.

Soon slow and steady was not enough anymore. Kitana began to ride Liu more intently, her hips grinding into his. The friction between them intensified and the Former Monk groaned loudly, his stomach muscles clenching. He pushed and pulled her against him, hungry to increase the pleasure, and she went wild with ecstasy.

“Liu! Ughhhn Argus Darling!” Kitana cried. 

Determined to be closer to her, Liu eased himself up into a sitting position and looped an arm around her. With his legs and free hand, he scooted them back against the mound of pillows against the headboard, the support of them behind him alleviating the pain that came with sitting upright. Kitana looped her arm around his shoulders, the other bracing his thigh as they continued to grind together. Their eyes bore into each other, only the occasional, bliss-drunken fluttering of lidded eyes breaking their intense stare. 

Liu set his hands at both of Kitana’s hips again and took over the cadence, his thrusts becoming harried and rhythmless. He churned so deeply within her now, her rippling walls conforming so perfectly to him that he was convinced she was made for him. His forceful, rapid pace ripped cries so shrill from Kitana that they nearly threatened to deafen him; yet they set his very soul ablaze, as though his essence was consumed by his own fire. The sound of her strident cries combined with his own growls and the resounding clap of their bodies mixed with the sheer physical euphoria and entranced them. They could feel themselves hurling helplessly to their limits, their chorus of fitful moans becoming strained and their bodies growing rigid.

“Nnnnghhh… Liu… Liu it’s- ooohhh… it’s too good.” Kitana whined.

“C-Come, Ai Ren…” Liu succinctly hissed. 

A split second later the world shattered around them. Kitana’s womb clenched and thrummed around Liu with a vice-like grip as he spilled into her, both of them crying out for one another in perfect unison. It felt as though their souls were violently expelled from their bodies and the world whizzed by as they rocketed into the heavens above. Then almost just as abruptly it seemed they crashed back into their bodies. Kitana sank against Liu, her head bowing into the juncture of his neck and right shoulder, and he sank back into the pillows behind him. They sat like that, for what seemed like hours, whimpering as they panted and shivering vulnerably as the last sparks of their release died down. Once his breath returned, Liu turned his head weakly toward his lover, sweeping her hair aside and planting a kiss upon the shell of her ear.

 _“Wǒ ài nǐ, qīn'ài de…*”_ he murmured. Weakly, Kitana picked up her head and cast him a languorous but adoring smile.

“I love you too.” she replied, planting her own simple kiss at his lips.

At last Kitana discarded her yukata, helping her betrothed as they both eased back down onto the bed. She pulled the covers over their spent, nude forms and hunkered down against his side. Liu smiled at her warmly, gently cupping her cheek.

“Now then… do you feel better, my love?” he asked, borrowing her earlier words. Her own smile widened, and she leaned in to kiss him briefly again.

“Yes… much better now. So much better…” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai Ren - "Sweetheart" in Mandarin  
> Yukata - Kimono worn for sleep  
> Wǒ xiǎng pǐncháng nǐ - "I want to taste you" in Mandarin  
> Wǒ xūyào nǐ - "I need you"  
> Nǐ gǎn jué bù cuò - "You feel so good."  
> Wǒ ài nǐ, qīn'ài de - "I love you, my darling."


End file.
